A Fox's Revival!
by Macogrande
Summary: Naruto's world is upside down. He killed Sasuke, went into a depression and shunned everyone from his life. Now after Hinata has been attacked by a strange new enemy he learns that all he knows is about to be put on the line in an epic battle. Now Abandoned. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1: A Day of Remembrance

**Welcome to the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction. Be careful because this first chapter is a dozy. I promise that my future chapters will not be as long as this one. The reason that this one is so long is that i wanted everyone to get into my mindset so that everyone knew where my thoughts were for this story. I know this is a lot of information to take in so take your time reading it. If you happen to find any errors please tell me in a review. Even if you don't find any errors please give a review, just don't be a jerk. I listen to all advice and i take it to heart.**

The sun gently rose over the mountains just beyond the borders of Konoha. Birds were waking and beginning their morning routines of chirping and irritating anyone who has yet to wake.

A familiar blonde shinobi began to slowly sit up in his bed. He was tired and sore from the training that Jiraiya had given him the previous day. Naruto was now at sixteen years of age. The legal age of a man in Konoha. This didn't mean much to him. He had been living on his own since he was a mere baby.

The sun showed its face through Narutos window. It glowed bright and hurt his eyes. As Naruto waited for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight he began to reminisce about his life. He began to remember many of the fond times he had shared with his friends so long ago.

It had only been four years since...Sasuke.

After Sasuke had betrayed the village and tried to join Orochimaru Naruto had ensued chase. He had the intentions of bringing Sasuke back to the village as he had promised Sakura.

Before he knew it they had reached The Valley of the End.

Naruto knew that this battle was not going to end well. Sasuke was too strong for Narutos skills.

Naruto had trained hard but he hadn't trained that hard. He was in desperation. With fury in his eyes Naruto summoned the strength of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke was no match for the raw power that Naruto could wield when he worked with the nine tailed fox demon.

With the rasengan in hand, swirling with red chakra Naruto went in for the devastating blow.

A light flashed so bright that it could be seen nearly across the entire land of fire.

When the flash dulled the bodies of both the shinobi were laid across the ground.

Sasuke had been massacred. One entire arm, all the way from his shoulder, had been blown off.

Many of his ribs were now showing and a lung had been torn from his interior.

Most of his body was covered in shreds and cuts all of which were bleeding profusely.

The only part of him that had not been damaged at all was his face. There was not a speck on his face.

Even with these wounds Sasuke began to try and move. He could feel the life slipping away from him.

He tried to raise his head but to no avail. He could sense that Naruto was now sleeping from exhaustion.

"You demon eyed son of a bitch", Saskue groaned as he spat out blood. A smile grew on his face.

"Who would have thought you were that strong. Take care of everyone Naruto. And kill Itachi for me."

With those words Sasuke's eyes faded black, the smile still on his face.

Naruto decided that it was time for him to get out of bed. Naruto slowly began to move to the side of his bed when a sharp pain flew through his leg.

"AH DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto.

He had a cramp in his leg. He had not stretched his muscles after his training the previous day and was now paying the price.

"I swear I am going to kill that perverted sage."

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to limp to his bathroom. As he was walking, from the corner of his eye, he glanced at the picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself that was on one of his tables.

After the battle with Sasuke, Naruto was placed in the hospital in a comatose state.

His body and mind were utterly exhausted. He couldn't even communicate with Kyuubi.

It had been about two and a half weeks before Naruto finally began to show signs of life.

It was only because of a voice he had heard that he gained the will to try and wake.

"You are such an idiot:" said a teary eyed Sakura. "Why would you do something that would get you like this?

Why would you kill Sasuke? You promised to bring him back to me. You betrayed me Naruto."

"I didn't want to kill him", said Naruto with a raspy voice.

Sakura gasped when she heard him speak. She didn't even know he could hear her.

"I didn't even want to fight him Sakura", Nartuo wheezed out. "He attacked me and just kept on coming at me.

I didn't know what else to do. He was going to kill me."

Naruto had begun to cry. He couldn't stand the feeling of guilt and pain that lay upon his heart.

He began to clench his wrapped fist. He was squeezing so hard he broke through the bandaging and had begun to bleed.

Sakura could feel tears welling in her eyes now. She had not meant for Naruto to hear such things from her.

She was still his friend, regardless of what he had done. She was only meaning to vent. She didn't know what else to do.

"Sakura if there was anything else, anything in the world that I could have done to bring him back", Naruto said with a lump in his throat.

"Know that I would have done it. I would never want to hurt you or Sasuke. I killed my best friend.

I don't know how I am going to live with myself. I can only imagine what Tsunade or Jiraiya or Kakashi or anyone else in the village thinks.

They must all hate me."

Sakura was stunned by what he said. Sure everyone was hurt that Sasuke was now gone but no one hated Naruto. Most of the village may have done something similar had they been in his position.

"Naruto..." said Sakura quietly. " I didn't mean…I mean I just…I was only trying to…I WAS JUST VENTING NARUTO I AM SORRY!"

With that Sakura went running from the room running into the blond hokage herself. Tsunade.

Tsunade was wary about being around Naruto since she knew that whenever he woke up she would have to question him about what had happened with Sasuke. It was a feeling of dread she hadn't felt since she and Jiraiya had faced off against Orochimaru.

Tsunade slowly walked into the room closing the door behind her. She saw Naruto now sitting up in his bed staring out the window.

"Come to banish me from the leaf? Send me to prison? Or are you going to execute me while I can fight back?" Naruto asked coldly.

Tsunade had never heard Naruto talk like this before. He had always been the happy go lucky kid who wanted to become hokage. It was never like him to speak coldly to anyone. Even those that he considered his enemies he couldn't treat them badly. Naruto was to caring for that.

"Why on earth do you think that I would do something like that?" asked Tsunade. "I have no reason to do anything like that. Besides that would put a damper on your plans on becoming hokage now wouldn't it?"

Naruto just sat there quietly. Tsunade's attempt at humor hadn't worked. He was still just as cold as he had been the second she had walked into the room.

Who could blame him? He had just killed the person that he considered to be his best friend. His other closest friend had just said that he had betrayed him and now Tsunade was trying to put humor into the situation.

"If you want to try and make jokes about this Ba-Chan than go do it somewhere where I am not around because you keep this up… I might just kill you too" said Naruto as he turned his head slowly to glare at Tsunade.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she had just heard. Naruto had just threatened her life. She was, to say the very least, pissed off.

"How dare you…" said Tsunade with her head held low as to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"I am one of the three legendary sannin. I am the hokage of this village. I have even saved your life and you are going to sit there and threaten me! Listen to me Naruto. No on hates you for what you did. It was a choice that had to be made. Yes Sasuke was our ally and our friends but he betrayed us. He was trying to take another ninja away from this village by the means of death. Every ninja in this village would have done the same thing Naruto. They all care about you. Even after everyone discovered what was inside of you they still showed you the compassion of friendship! Think about it Naruto. Are you still alone?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. He now took a closer look at Tsunade and noticed that she was crying. He had no idea what to say or what to do. He didn't even know what to feel.

Naruto slowly got out of the shower trying to make sure that his leg didn't cramp. He looked like he was trying to walk on glass as he got to his room to put on some clothes.

He could no longer where any of his old orange jumpsuits. Besides the fact that Naruto was now older and had grown, he relieved many of his childhood memories when he wore them.

Naruto was a mentally unstable mess. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the days that he spent training with Jiraiya. Even if those were the days that made him feel like his entire body was just going to shut down.

The training had changed him as well. If not so much mentally they certainly changed him physically.

When once he still had some of his baby fat on him it had now been replaced with lean muscle. He still ate his four to five bowls of ramen a day and was still able to look as though he had no fat on his body what so ever. He had let his hair grow out to about two times its former length. His eyes that were once a radiant blue that showed his childhood innocence now were replaced with a more solid shade of blue that made him look like a hardened soldier.

Naruto now wore a new set of clothes. He had replaced his blue ninja sandals with black boots. He now word black ninja pants that had so many pockets on them that sometimes he forgot what some of them had in them. He wore a jacket that was again for the most part black but it had large orange patches on his shoulder that went down to his forearm and those were trimmed by blue streaks. He still wore is headband on his head. The one thing that would never change.

As Naruto slipped on his last boot he stood up and headed for the door. As he was about to reach for that handle he looked at the key hanger right next to it. He saw there instead of sets of keys, he a single key to his apartment and a specially made blue kunai with a symbol of an orange fox on the handle. He had gotten it from Hinata on his thirteenth birthday. His first year being a teen.

A now thirteen year old Naruto sat on his couch late at night. He had stayed home in hopes of avoiding all of his friends. He didn't feel that his birthday was something to celebrate. He hadn't even bothered to check his mail. Not that he expected any.

It was now almost midnight. Naruto was feeling tired and decided that it was finally time to end the day. Just as he stood up to walk to his bedroom there was a knock at the door. He couldn't believe that anyone would come to see him let alone at this time of night.

"Na…Naruto…Are you still awake?" asked Hinata in her usual shy voice.

Naruto didn't know whether to be upset at her or to run to the door and embrace her tightly for being the one person to come see him.

Against his own will he decided to see what she wanted.

As Naruto opened the door he noticed that Hinata had turned away and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait Hinata I'm still up…" said Naruto in an unusually quite tone. "What are you doing out this late Hinata? Even if you are a ninja it is dangerous for a girl to be out this late. What could you possibly need from me at this time of night?"

Hinata frowned and tilted he head down. She didn't like it when Naruto was upset at her.

"I…I…I…I just wanted to…Oh...never mind!" yelled Hinata as she attempted to run off. Just as she did she felt a hand grab her arm. It was Naruto's. She instantly turned beat read.

"I didn't mean to sound so angry Hinata…I'm sorry" pleaded Naruto still holding onto Hinata's arm. "Please let me walk you home and on the way you can tell me what you needed ok?"

Hinata had no breath to answer him. She could only nod her head in agreement.

Naruto closed the door behind them and began taking the long walk back to the Hyuuga estate.

They were about half way to the estate when Naruto finally spoke up.

"So Hinata, what exactly did you need from me at this time of night?" asked Naruto very curiously.

"Well…I wanted to…I wanted to tell you…"said Hinata shyly. She had begun to push her index fingers together in hopes of trying to force the words out. "I wanted to tell you…Happy Birthday."

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"My birthday is not something that should be celebrated Hinata" said Naruto coldly. "It is one of the worst days in the history of this village. Not to mention I don't deserve a birthday either. After everything that I have done to people."

Hinata had begun to cry. She cared so much for Naruto that to see him hurt like this hurt her as well. She inched closer to him wanting to hold him and comfort him but he only moved away from her.

"It is something to celebrate…at least it is for me anyway…" said Hinata with a tear rolling down her face. "Take this. I had TenTen's father custom build it for you. I thought that you would like it. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

With that Hinata pushed a small box toward Naruto. Before he could grab it Hinata dropped it and ran off. The night air was filled with the sound of her crying.

Naruto could only look down at the box. It was a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. It looked as though it had been wrapped with extreme care. Naruto kneeled down and picked up the box. The box had some weight to it. He slowly untied the ribbon and let it fall of the box. As he lifted the lid his jaw hit the ground. Inside was a stunning blue kunai the shined in the moonlight. He was I shock as he saw the symbol of an orange fox head at the handle.

_Hinata…. _Naruto thought to himself.

His eyes didn't move from the kunai for a good ten minutes. He had not seen hide nor hair of Hinata since that night. He often wondered how she was doing. He often thought that he had scared of the one person who had still wanted to be close to him.

As he stepped into the sunlight Naruto had to let his eyes adjust. He began to look around again and he couldn't shake the feeling that something eerie was going on. He decided that he should keep his senses heightened until the feeling went away.

After walking for a few minutes Naruto could now see the gate to the village in sight. He couldn't wait to smell the fresh air of the forest.

Just as he was about to ask the guard to open the gate, Kiba came running towards him.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kiba.

Not wanting to be a total jackass Naruto decided to reply. "Ya Kiba what do you need…"

"Naruto come with me quickly we need your help" said Kiba as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Who is we Kiba?" asked Naruto

"Tsunade and myself but more importantly Hinata!" replied Kiba.

**And thus ends my first chapter. I hope you all really enjoyed it! I can not wait to see where this story goes. I have so many ideas that it is ridiculous. As i said earlier please leave a review. I love hearing feedback and take it all to heart. Til next time folks! Dottebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger Hidden in the Forest

**Alright everyone here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said it is not as long as the last one. I am going to try and keep them at this length. As always please review and let me know if i have made any errors! Thanks all!**

The forest had grown thicker as Hinata Kiba, and of course the now much larger Akamaru had ventured further and further hoping to reach the border of a smaller village soon.

Over the years both Hinata and Kiba had grown into their more adult bodies. While Kiba had not changed much in his style of clothing his body had become that of a man's. It was athletically built and had very little fat on him. Hinata on the other hand had not only changed in her physical features but she had also changed in her style of dress. Gone was the black tights and large jacket that hid her figure. In its place was a deep purple jacket that hugged her figure and when its sleeves reached her wrist they flared outward. She then had on purple pants that hugged her legs tightly and flared at the foot which show cased her black ninja shoes. Both the jacket and pants had a streak of silver in the linings.

They had been sent on a simple mission to talk to some of the farmers in the village in regards to the fact that they had recently stopped trade with Konoha. The smaller village was a big supply of a few vegetables and fruits that could only be grown on that land.

Shino was unable to venture with his team as his bugs had somehow found a new plant to munch on and it made most of them ill which in turn made him unusable for the time being.

As in usual fashion both Kiba and Akamaru were playing around in the forest as they continued their travels. There was a hardly a time when you couldn't find those two finding some way to goof off.

Hinata was keeping with their pace but, as most everyone had become accustomed to, she remained completely silent. She had spoken very little to anyone around the village since the last time she spoke with Naruto. This new found silence just added to her already quiet demeanor.

Many of her fellow shinobi had attempted to talk to her but no one was able to get through to her. Kiba and Shino were the only ones who were even able to get a fake smile out of her. Sakura had even tried to talk to the poor girl but it was to no avail.

Kiba continued to play with Akamaru as they ran through the forest but he often looked back at Hinata in worry. She was his teammate and good friend. He cared for her and wished that he could try and cheer her up

_I wonder if Hinata will ever be the same as she used to be? _Thought Kiba. _I never got the full story about what had happened that night. I don't think anyone has. Its getting into her head too much. If she keeps this up I don't think that Tsunade will keep her as a ninja. If that were to happen….Kami only knows what her father would do…_

Just as Kiba had finished his thought he noticed that Hinata was now looking at him. He suddenly turned around and shook his head trying to clear out all of the worry and confusion.

Hinata recognized that face of worry. Everyone who knew her had it lately. To her it was getting frustrating. She had truly and honestly just wanted to be left alone and let fate take its course.

"So Hinata you paid more attention to that report on what we were doing than what I did. What exactly are we doing?" Kiba asked. He was lying of course. He had read the report enough to know that this mission was important but shouldn't be any trouble even for a genin.

Hinata looked at him blankly. She knew that he was lying in order to try and start a conversation. She decided to amuse him anyway.

"The village that we are headed to is a small one but it is very prosperous" said Hinata. "They are most know for the growing of many fruits and vegetables that cannot be grown anywhere else in the land of fire. Normally they bring many a caravan to Konoha to trade their goods with us, but recently no one from there has come to the village. It is more the people worried than Tsunade but she has decided that it may be worth looking into. That's why she sent us to see if the village was ok Kiba."

She put a some angry emphasis on his name. He was a little shaken that Hinata would try and be threatening towards him. He merely looked at her again and begun playing with Akamaru again.

It was then that Hinata noticed that more and more sunlight was making it through the treas. They would soon reach the border and if they hurried they should make it home just before nightfall.

"Well it's about time that we started getting close. Any more longer and I might have just rode Akamaru the rest of the way!" said Kiba with a small smile hoping to put some humor in the situation.

With a rather irritated bark Akamaru replied to his master.

"What do you mean I've put on some weight! You're the one who has almost tripled if not quadrupled in size!"

Akamaru just glared at him.

Hinata couldn't help but smile on the inside but she had no will to show it or to even laugh.

Once they arrived they only took about twenty minutes in the village for them to find the reason why the village had stopped trade.

Their crops were not growing. They always had a limited amount of water that they could use on the crops each year and they always had to wait for the rain to replenish the water. There had been a recent drought in the area. They had little to no water in the village.

Kiba began to walk out of the village at a quickened pace.

"The was possibly the biggest fucking waist of time! They could have sent a letter saying they were going through a damn drought! Gah!"

Akamaru was also just as irritated as his master. He could have stayed home today and gotten a head start on enjoying a fresh new bone that Kiba had gotten for him.

"Oh shut it Kiba. These people need water. Now we can tell Tsunade to send in some help from the village" retorted Hinata.

Kiba only looked at her, grunted, and then stormed off.

As Kiba and Akamaru continued to walk off with steam coming out of their ears Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

She decided to shake the feeling and continue with her partners in hopes of being home soon.

They all three ran at a quick pace towards home. They were all oblivious to their surroundings. So oblivious that they didn't notice the kunai with an explosive tag on it until it was too late.

The trio was sent flying back in different directions. Akamaru's front leg hit a tree causing one of them to break and to send him flying in a spiral. Kiba had been thrown back into a large pit of mud. Unfortunately his head hit a stone and it deemed him unconscious. Hinata on the other hand, even though she had been sent into a tree, only had the wind knocked out of her.

Hintat began to look around not only to see her assailant but to also see what had happened to her partners. Within seconds she had activated her Byakugan.

"I think that you are going to be some fun prey" said a voice from somewhere in the surrounding area. "Oooh and look at the body. I might just have some fun with it after I kill you."

A second later another three kunai came from separate directions, each of them heading towards Hinata.

She was able to dodge two of them but to her dismay the third scrapped across her thigh leaving a rather large gash.

She found her footing again but still couldn't seem to find her attacker.

It was then that she began to feel strange. Her knees were beginning to weaken and her vision was becoming blurred.

"Ah so I see that my poison has started to take effect. Maybe I will be able to have fun with you before you die" said the voice again in a rather high pitched tone.

Hinata knew that she was in trouble. She was alone fighting someone that she could not see, her two partners were incapacitated at the moment, as well as the fact that she was now poisoned.

As she began to think through her options a cloaked figure flew down from the trees.

The cloak was so long and dark that she couldn't tell what this person looked like at all.

The figure began to draw closer and closer to her. She couldn't move her feet at all at this point. The poison was just too strong for her.

Soon she began to fall to her knees and before she knew it she was lying on her back completely unable to move and only half conscious.

"Don't die on me yet. I thought that you were going to put up more of a fight?" said the figure that was now standing over her.

The figure reached down and placed his hand behind her head and slowly began to lift her up.

Hinata could now see the figures mouth but that was it. Anything else for the most part was a blur.

She tried to move any part of her body to fight back but it was useless.

The figure slowly bent closer and closer to Hinata. With every centimeter he began to glow blue. It was a dark blue. Nothing like she had ever seen before.

The figure leaned into her neck.

Hinata wanted to scream as she fealt and incredible pain in her neck.

Kiba began to show some signs of life.

"Hinata….Akamaru…what the hell…where are you guys" said Kiba in a raspy voice.

He looked around and saw Akamaru in the distance. He was still breathing, but what he saw next would be an image that would be burned into his mind forever.

Hinata was lying helplessly with some figure over her biting her neck. On top of that there was a strange blue aura around the figure and it seemed to flow into Hinata.

Kiba sprang into action. He quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the figure. It hit its target perfectly.

The figure arched back letting go of Hinata and screamed in pain. It looked back quickly and noticed that Kiba was now awake.

With a quick grunt of anger the figure vanished.

Kiba got up and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Speak to me say something at all!" Kiba shouted to the seemingly lifeless Hyuuga.

_I gotta get them both back to the village. Tsunade will know what to do! _Thought Kiba.

He quickly picked up Hinata into his arms and ran over to Akamaru.

"Can ya move boy? Do I need to carry you too?" asked Kiba

Akamaru being the bold and brave dog he was stood on three legs and barked at his master.

Kiba nodded to Akamaru and began his sprint back to Konoha, Akamaru not too far behind. He jumped from branch to branch. He had never put out so much effort into running. In the back of his mind he wished Lee had been there. He was much faster than Kiba and could have gotten Hinata to safety faster.

Kiba took a quick glance down to see Hinata's face. She seemed to be fading and fast.

"Just stay with me Hinata. Ill get you home" said Kiba short breathed.

Hinata could hear him but his voice was fading. She was feeling rather tired. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a few minutes…

Kiba looked down to see her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Hinata? HINATA!" screamed Kiba

**Thought I would leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger. I just wanted to let you guys know a few things. First off if you guys want to keep up with my writing schedule or you wanna know what i am currently doing as far as writing, go and head on over to my profile. I update as often as i can. It is there that i will be posting when i should be releasing my next chapter. Second thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. Thirdly and lastly, it would mean alot to me if you guys could show my story to other people. I like hearing what other have to say so that i can improve my writing for my future stories. Thanks you guys! As always review and dont forget to go out and get you some ramen! Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dangerous New Ally

**Alright folks its chapter three! This is about as long as the first one but I thought it needed to be so that i got all the information into this chapter that i wanted to. This is where things in my Naruto Universe change a lot. I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review and spread the word! **

Not even the youthful Lee would be able to match the speed of Naruto and Kiba as they ran to the hospital in Konoha.

"What room Kiba?" Naruto asked with a tone of urgency.

"She is in room twenty one first floor towards the end of that hall. If you can get there faster than me do it!" replied Kiba. He was scared for his partner. He had no idea what had happened to her. He also felt guilty that he was not able to help her in the battle.

With a nod Naruto ran full speed leaving Kiba in the dust. Kiba had given him some detail on what had happened but he still didn't understand why Tsunade would need him of all people.

Naruto nearly broke the doors down as he entered the hospital. As he ran by the nurses the gust of wind that followed him raised their skirts and they all blushed and squealed.

Naruto was just down the hall form Hinata's room when a young blonde haired kunoichi stepped out of another. Naruto was of course oblivious to this and ran right past her, but not without scrapping by her. As he did Ino threw what had been a container of the patient's urine and it splashed everywhere. More so on Ino then anything else.

With urine now covering her body Ino couldn't help but scream, "AHHHH WHAT THEY HELL YOU DOBE! I AM GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto ignore her threat and rushed into the room labeled twenty one.

Hinata was lying in bed even more pale then her usual self. She seemed to be unconscious and sweating. She was ruffling around in the bed and she seemed to be in pain.

As Naruto burst in Tsunade turned around to yell at whoever it was. Once she realized it was Naruto however a look of relief came upon her face.

"Thank goodness you got here Naruto. I was beginning to get worried you weren't going to show" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade what is going on with Hinata? What exactly happened?" Naruto asked. He was slightly out of breath and was still very eager to get some answers.

"Well ill assume Kiba told you what he saw?" asked Tsunade

Naruto nodded.

"Well for some reason I can seem to figure out exactly what that person did to her" said Tsunade. "Her chakra system hasn't been damaged at all. As far as I can tell there was only one toxin in her blood stream but I gave her the antidote for it some time ago. That and the toxin wasn't one that would do anything like this. Hell she doesn't even have anything wrong with her physically besides the cut that was on her leg and I already healed that up. And despite all that her entire body's systems seem to be shutting down."

Naruto looked at Tsunade questioningly. How was Naruto supposed to help if the greatest medical mind that there ever was couldn't even come up with a diagnosis?

"Not that I mind being here for Hinata, but why would you call for me and want me here in such a rush?" asked Naruto. "I mean come on, I am not some medical Nin and besides that you are supposed to be the best medical Nin ever! How am I supposed to help?"

"Well Naruto" said Tsunade rather coldly. "I don't know exactly how you are supposed to help but I figured you would want to be here. I assumed the only way to get you down here fast was to tell you I needed you. Plus if I start to delve into any more advanced jutsu I might just need your help when it comes to chakra."

Naruto was stunned. He would have been there for Hinata regardless if he was going to actually help. He felt rather hurt that Tsunade believed that it would take so much to get him to Hinata.

"I'm sorry Tsunade…I guess I've been out of touch with everyone for so long… no one thinks they can come to me for anything…" said Naruto. His voice had gotten hoarse due to the lump in his throat that had formed as he held back tears.

Tsunade knew that Naruto was hurting. She could see that he even felt some guilt about not talking to anyone. All she could do was put a hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile.

"Aww how pathetic. The little boy feels sad and lonely" said a voice from the door way.

Naruto and Tsunade both turned around in an instant to see someone strange standing there.

He was like no one either had seen in the village before. He wore his hair in a spike manor similar to Naruto's but slightly shorter. His face looked like it had been sculpted by a true artist. He had silver eyes that were as cold as steel. He wore a black shirt that had a purple and silver wolfs head on it. Over that he wore a black jacket that had silver and purple stripes going down the side. His pants were the same as the jacket. He even wore black boots.

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Naruto a little aggravation in his voice.

"For right now that doesn't matter" said the man. "What does matter is that if you want to save that girl you will have to do everything that I say."

"And why should we trust you?" asked Tsunade.

"Because if you don't that girl right there is going to die the most slow and painful death that you can imagine and then some" said the man glaring right into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade was about to tell him to fuck off but was cut off when Naruto asked "What do I have to do?"

"Good boy" said the man. "First things first tell me was she bitten?"

They both nodded.

"Ok well then depending on her willpower she may not have much time left. Boy I need you to find the bite marks on her, no matter where they are."

Naruto was hesitant but he nodded and walked over to Hinata. Thankfully he did remember Kiba telling him that she was bitten on the neck. He gently moved the color of her shirt to show the bit marks.

"Ok now what?" asked Naruto.

"This is gonna take a lot of you boy. I can't guarantee you will even be conscious afterwards" said the man.

Naruto simply glared at him.

"Just thought I would give you some fair warning. I want you to focus on her chakra. You need to be able to know exactly what chakra is hers. After you do that, bite her exactly where the bite marks are and focus your chakra almost in a swirling fashion inside of you. I want you to drain her of all the chakra you can find that isn't hers. Take out most of hers too if you are having a tough time figuring out which is which."

Naruto looked at the man for a second to see if he was serious. When the man only glared back at him Naruto looked down to Hinata's neck.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was about to do. Naruto jerked his head forward and bit into her neck.

Hinata screamed in pain as Naruto's teeth entered the wounds from the previous bite.

Naruto had to ignore her screams and began to focus his chakra just the way that the man had described.

Suddenly Naruto felt a surge of chakra beginning to enter his body. As it flowed into him he felt a burning sensation in his throat and stomach. He winced.

Tsunade looked on in horror as she saw a bluish glow coming from Naruto's throat. She was so terrified of what was transpiring she couldn't find any words to say.

Naruto kept the flow going for a good five minutes before he could tell that it was now Hinata's chakra that was flowing into him. With a sudden jerk of his body he flew backwards letting go of her.

Naruto began to gag and wheeze as he tried to breathe.

"Humph. You really are something boy. I was almost sure that you were going to pass out" said the man.

Naruto was about to yell at him when he heard a groan from Hinata. He looked over to find that she had stopped writhing in pain and that some color, at least for a Hyuuga, had started to come back to her skin. Though she was still unconscious.

Tsunade regained her composure and walked over to the man.

"Just who the hell are you!" yelled Tsunade.

"Touchy touchy lady Godaime. You should keep your temper. Especially around those that could kill you in an instant if they wanted to" said the man. As he did his eyes went from their silvery color to a bright yellow.

Tsunade for once in her life was truly afraid of another human being.

"Don't worry though" said the man. "I need to be your ally more than an enemy so I don't think I will be killing you anytime soon. If you wish to know what exactly happened to the girl, what the boy just did and who I am… I suggest we meet in private. Your office should do fine lady Godaime."

"Just tell me one thing right now" said Naruto as he began to stand up still a little woozy. "Is she going to be ok?"

The man only chuckled and nodded. He then left the room.

Just as the man left Kiba came rushing through the door.

"Naruto…Is….she….going…ok…" said Kiba breathlessly.

"She is going to be fine Kiba" said Tsunade. "I want you to stay here with her until I or Naruto return. No one is to enter this room not Sakura or Ino or even the pervert himself understood?"

Kiba was stunned but found the strength to nod.

With a look at Naruto both he and Tsunade left hoping to find some answers.

Naruto remained silent as he and Tsunade got closer and closer to Hokage Tower. His mind was trying to sort through what exactly had just happened. He had no idea what he had just done to Hinata. The man was right when he said that he would be surprised if Naruto would still be conscious. Naruto was extremely light headed.

Tsunade tried to stay focused on what was going on around her but she kept looking to Naruto to see if he showed any signs of what he was thinking. Of course his face was as cold as stone.

As quickly as they had left the hospital they had arrived at the tower. Several ANBU had tried to tell Tsunade that someone was in her office but she quickly waved them off.

Shizune quickly stepped forward and stopped Tsunade and Naruto's progress and yelled "Stop! What is going on my lady? You are completely ignoring the ANBU's warnings and there is someone in your office right now! At least let them get rid of whoever he is!"

"Shizune while I appreciate the concern for me I already know about him. I am supposed to be meeting him" said Tsunade sternly. "There is nothing to fe….wait just a sec…HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN MY OFFICE ALREADY?" With that Tsunade stormed off toward her office wanting even more answers.

Naruto sighed. "As if there wasn't enough going on as is good ol granny just got pissed. Great." Naruto walked passed Shizune who was frozen in place.

"How in the hell did you get into my office!" yelled Tsunade as she entered the room.

The man could only chuckle at Tsunade's fury.

"Do you find something funny?" asked Tsunade.

"The only thing that I find funny" the man paused. "Is that you expected those ANBU to keep you protected and to keep people out of here."

Tsunade cringed at those words. If he had gotten in so easy… who knows who else might be able to get in?

Naruto entered the room to the sound of the man's chuckles.

"Well were here now" said Naruto in a stern tone. "Now will you tell us what IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Naruto's voice got louder as his sentenced continued. He was now gritting his teeth showing of his fangs.

"Don't try and scare me boy" said the man. There was some emphasis put on boy. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to sit. This is going to take some time."

They both agreed. Tsunade took a seat in the Hokage's chair while Naruto and the man sat in some chairs that were in front of her desk.

"First things first" said the man. "I'll start with my name. It is Raiko."

"Well then Raiko would you mind telling us what happened to Hinata and what Naruto did to her?" asked Tsunade with a tense tone.

"Easy lady Godaime" said Raiko. "Before I get to that there is much more I have to explain to you both."

Tsunade and Naruto both looked weary. They had no idea what to expect.

"I am going to assume you both know the tale of the Sage of Six paths" said Raiko questioningly.

They both nodded.

"Good saves some time. Let me be the first to tell you that most of that legend is absolutely untrue."

Both Tsunade and Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"If it's untrue then how do explain the damned demon fox in my gut" said Naruto pointing to his stomach.

"I said most of it you nimrod. Not all of it" said Raiko. "And if you would shut up and just let me tell the whole damned story you might understand a few things"

Naruto clenched his fist and was ready to say something else when Tsunade jumped in "Please continue Raiko. Neither of us will interrupt you again." Tsunade looked to Naruto as she finished her sentence.

"Thank you lady Godaime" said Raiko. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes, the Sage of Six paths. As stated in his legend he did in fact absorb the ten tails into himself making him the first Jinchuuriki. He then also split the ten tails into multiple pieces. This is where the legend changes for most. Most people know the sage to have split him into 9 different demons, each with an increasing number of tales, to be sealed away in other Junchuurikis', however they would be wrong."

"Wait wait just a second" said Naruto. "How are there not nine different demons? I know for a fact that there are nine people in this world that have a demon in them. Hell one of them is the Kazekage for Kami's sake. So how can there not be nine?"

"I'll get to that in a moment" said Raiko. "As I was saying, those who believed that the sage split ten tails into nine different demons would be wrong. He only split them into three demons. Each of them having nine tails, and each representing a piece of ten tails. One for his mind, one his body, and one for his soul."

Naruto and Tsunade both looked stunned. This was not what they had been expecting to hear.

"I'm going to assume that you are one of the three then" said Tsunade questioningly.

"Ding ding we have a winner" said Raiko with a hint of sarcasm. "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed wolf. The thing that attacked the trio was the third of us."

Naruto was in a state of confusion. He had no idea how to absorb any of this. It changed the way he had to view a lot of aspects in his life.

"Well if you are the Jinchuuriki of the wolf then what is the demon that is inside the third of you?" asked Tsunade.

"I only wish that I knew Lady Godaime" said Raiko. "I am afraid that my knowledge of this third Jinchuuriki is very limited. What I do know is that it's chakra is a deep blue. Very different from the normal blue of most people's chakra. It also uses its chakra to infect other people."

"What do you mean infect" asked Tsunade.

"It disarms its opponent in any way that it can whether it be poison or if it just overwhelms the opponent" said Raiko. "After that it uses its fangs to bite into the opponents flesh and injects a dose of its chakra into their system. The thing is is that while any other demon chakra would merely destroy the chakra system of the person it was injected to this chakra affects the person differently. It instead targets all of the other main organs and functions of the person's body until they are barely able to function. Then it enters the charka system and shuts it down completely. It is very slow and very painful."

"And that is what happened to Hinata" said Naruto attempting to get back into the conversation.

"That is exactly what happened to her" said Raiko. "Had it not been for you then she wouldn't be alive right now."

Naruto cringed at those words. The thought of Hinata dying was…

"So then how are there the other eight demons out there" asked Tsunade.

"When the Sage split ten tails into the three nine tails it exerted a lot of chakra" said Raiko. "So much so that it actually formed into solid objects, crystals really. Small enough for some animals to ingest, or for some spirit to absorb. Something along those lines. The bigger the piece the more tails they had. I assume that the surge of chakra only made eight crystals."

"You assume" questioned Tsunade.

"I don't know everything Lady Godaime" said Raiko. "That is why I have revealed myself to you and this village. It would seem that the other Jinchuuriki is up to something and it involves all three of us. I assume he wanted to send a message using the girl."

"She has a name" said Naruto. "It's Hinata. Start using it."

Raiko only grumbled. "Since the other demons soon became part of the legend, people believed that they needed to be sealed away. And as you know they were into the bodies of some very unfortunate people."

"I have another question for you" said Naruto.

Raiko nodded.

"Does the wolf talk to you like the fox talks to me" asked Naruto.

"Yes he does and probably more so" said Raiko. "I have been alive longer than you boy. The wolf has lived within me for many a year. He has become more of an ally then an annoyance."

"Who sealed the wolf inside of you" asked Tsunade.

"To be honest I don't actually know" said Raiko. "Everything that I have told you today is all of the information that I have at the current time. If I knew more I would tell."

Naruto was about to ask another question when Raiko interrupted "I think that is enough questions for the day. I don't want to have to repeat too much information when you call the rest of the clans here for some sort of meeting. Besides that, don't you wish to be near the gi… Hinata." Raiko looked to Naruto when he said this.

"Tsunade may I..." said Naruto before Tsunade interrupted him.

"Yes go Naruto. I am sure she will want to see you" said Tsunade.

With those words he was off, racing his way back to the hospital.

"I would ask that you summon your council for a meeting in two weeks time" said Raiko.

"Why in two weeks" replied Tsunade.

"By then Hinata should be back to health and it gives me some time to clear my head and figure out a way to tell the council what I have just told you" said Raiko.

Tsunade looked confused.

"How am I supposed to tell them that everything that they know and love may soon be in danger" said Raiko.

**Whoa ho ho another cliff hanger! I couldn't resist and this just seemed to be the perfect place to end the chapter. For some reason i had a little more fun writing this chapter then the previous. I think it was due to adding my own character of my design. I really appreciate it when you guys give me reviews. It brightens my day. Until next chapter, please review, spread the word, and enjoy some ramen! Dattebayo!**

**Oh and by the way you guys might want to go check out my friend The Leaf Ranger. He has been writing a lot of good stories and not to mention i know what h has planned in the near future and i think that you would all enjoy it!**


	4. Update!

Ok so it has been a long time since I have uploaded a new chapter. I want to apologize for that. It has mainly been a combination of being sick, school, and work that have been giving me little to no time to write anything. On top of all that I just got out of the hospital today. I have a kidney condition and it decided to act up recently. I'm doing fine now and am glad to be home. I will continue my work on the next chapter soon. It is over half way done already so it shouldn't take me too much longer to write it so long as nothing else all of a sudden pops up. After this next chapter I have several of the future chapters planned out so they should come pretty soon as well. I thank all of you for your patience. As I have said before I never start a story and don't finish it. Live life long and strong! Dattebayo!


	5. Chapter 4: Hinata Awakes!

**Well would ya look at that? I actually updated with a new chapter! Its been far too long since i put up a new chapter. I cant believe everything that got in my way of even wanting to work on this. I know some of you guys really have been waiting patiently for a new chapter and i cant thank you guys enough for waiting. I have some parts of the next chapter already ready to go so it should not be too long before i have the next chapter out. Read and enjoy!**

Naruto raced through the village. He was eager to get back to the hospital to see Hinata.

Although he was worried about Hinata's well being, he couldn't keep focused. All of the new information that Raiko had just given to him was swirling around in his head violently.

_This whole thing makes no sense at all_, thought Naruto. _That means that it is even easier to try and recreate the ten tails, not to mention that not only does Raiko seem to be as if not more powerful than me…This other Jinchuuriki would seem to be extremely dangerous._

Naruto snapped back into reality as he noticed he was now passing some of the shops in town. He got the well though idea of getting a few things for Hinata while she was bed ridden.

His first stop was the Yamanaka's flower shop. A few flowers should definitely make Hinata feel better. They would at least brighten up the room a little bit.

As Naruto opened the door he cringed as he saw none other than Ino standing behind the register.

She glared at him, remembering what he had caused to happen earlier in the day.

"Ino… Please just stay calm" asked Naruto as a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

Ino merely glared at him, her anger increasing.

"Ino come on now you know I didn't mean for that to happen" said Naruto as he became rather frantic.

Ino stepped from behind the register and began to slowly walk towards Naruto, a deadly intent in her eyes.

"Please just let me buy some flowers for Hinata then I will leave and you can beat the crap out of me later!" exclaimed Naruto. His voice had gotten a higher pitch to it in his fear.

Ino stopped her motion and stared blankly at Naruto.

"Wait…You want to buy some flowers for…Hinata?" asked Ino rather confused.

"Yeah…" said Naruto his voice trailing off. "I figured that they would make her feel a little better and they would brighten up that depressing hospital room. You know you guys at the hospital really should paint the rooms a brighter color. It's no wonder so many people die there."

"Wait a second… When did Hinata get put in the hospital" questioned Ino. "I think I would have noticed her chart in the records. I was the one overseeing the hospital this morning."

"You probably didn't see it because Tsunade took it" replied Naruto. "She was the one who was in charge of Hinata's current case."

Ino was dumbfounded. Not only had she not known that Hinata was in the hospital, but Naruto was doing something so nice for her. He had barely spoken to anyone in the past few years.

Ino knew about what had happened between Naruto and Hinata that night. In truth Hinata hadn't really told anyone, but Ino being Ino was curious as to why Hinata's mood had changed so much. Ino had decided to use her families skills of entering peoples mind to find out what had happened. When she saw what Naruto had done she was ready to cut his balls off, but she knew if she did Hinata would find out and be upset with her for entering her mind without her knowledge.

"Well what happened to her" asked Ino.

"I wish I could say but I am not allowed to talk about it Ino" replied Naruto.

Ino was about to ask again but Naruto interrupted "I am sorry Ino but I just can't tell you. Tsunade told me directly. Oh and I…guess I am sorry for getting you covered in pee."

Ino was silent for a moment but shook herself back into reality.

"Well um… I guess I could sell you some flowers for her" said Ino. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"To be honest…" said Naruto shyly. "I don't really know anything about flowers. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Naruto gave a slight smile.

"Well you want something that is going to be comforting to her" said Ino moving to the back of the register. "Since its Hinata why not something that reminds her of the gardens at the compound. She loves spending time there. If I remember correctly they grow a lot of tiger lilies there."

"Well then I guess that means that I'll take…a couple dozen tiger lilies?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes. Yes it would" said Ino as she smiled. "I'll get those for you. Stay here."

Naruto nodded.

_It's really sweet of him to be thinking so much about Hinata, _thought Ino. _I guess he must feel bad about what he did to her. It's never too late to try and apologize, though I think it should have been done some years ago._

Ino stepped out from the back with three dozen tiger lilies.

"Ok let me see here….The regular price would be…about eight thousand ryo…per dozen" said Ino realizing just how much the flowers were.

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"However" Ino started. "Since I know who these are for and I pretty much know why you are giving them to her…I'll give em to you for free. Just don't tell my mother or father."

"Gee really Ino" exclaimed Naruto. "But wait…how can you afford to give me this much for nothing?"

"Well to be honest we really don't sell many of these that often" said Ino. "The only person who ever buys any is well…Hinata…"

Naruto looked down. He saw an image of Hinata writhing in pain in the hospital bed flash through his mind.

"Thank you Ino…" Naruto trailed off. "I am sure she will enjoy seeing them."

With that Naruto summoned three shadow clones to carry the flowers off to the hospital.

"You are welcome Naruto" said Ino with a smile. "Hinata will really appreciate them considering they are a gift from you."

With those words Naruto had an idea. He had one more stop to make before he got to hospital.

Without another word Naruto raced off.

TIME SKIP: ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto casually walked into the hospital. He had a smirk on his face. He seemed kind of like his old self again.

He casually strolled the hall minding his own business. All of the nurses ignored Naruto as he walked by, that is except for one pink haired Konoichi.

Sakura whom hadn't talked to Naruto since the incident at the hospital was shocked to see him not only in the hospital for another reason besides his own injuries, but also because of the smirk he had on his face.

"Naruto" said Sakura questioningly.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. His smile faded and his head lifted straight up.

"Sakura" said Naruto in a saddened tone.

Sakura began to walk toward him but was stopped when he said, "Not now Sakura…Someone else needs me…but…maybe we can talk sometime…Maybe you could invite Kakashi as well?"

Sakura was almost at a loss for words.

"I understand if you don't want to…" began Naruto

"Yes…"said Sakura. "I would like that very much….I think Kakashi would as well. Ill come see you at your place sometime then?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. He smiled and nodded as he continued to walk forward.

Sakura felt a slight bit of joy in her heart. She had wanted so bad to talk to her friend again. She blamed herself for the way Naruto had begun to act.

Naruto also felt a little joy on the inside. Even if he knew that Sakura would never love him like he one believed he did her she still meant a lot to him. She was one of his precious people.

Naruto stopped right in front of Hinata's door. He had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door. Was she still unconscious? Was she still in pain? Naruto took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Kiba looked up to see that it was Naruto entering.

"I think she will really like those" said Kiba as he motioned to the flowers that had been dropped off by Naruto's clones.

"I think she will too" said Naruto. "Has anything changed? Has she tried to speak? Has she opened her eyes?"

Kiba frowned.

Naruto's worries grew more and more as his mind was racing. He didn't know what he would do with himself if she died before he got the chance to apologize.

Naruto looked over to Kiba. He could see the bags under his eyes. Kiba was physically and mentally exhausted. He had been through a lot that day.

"Kiba you look tired" said Naruto. "You should go home and rest some. I am sure that you need it as well as I think Akamaru would like to have you by his side."

"I know I am tired but…" started Kiba. "I need to make sure that Hinata is alright…She comes first."

Naruto was taken back. This was not the Kiba that he remembered going to the academy with. This Kiba was more mature and thought a lot about not only his life but the lives of those around him.

"Kiba I'll stay with her" said Naruto. "I have permission from Tsunade to stay here. I'll take care of her I promise. If anything happens to her ill send a clone running to go find you."

Kiba looked questioningly at Naruto. With a grunt Kiba stood up.

"Alright ill head out" said Kiba. "But if she wakes up or shows signs of life you better come get me, no matter what time of day it is."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

With that Kiba left.

Naruto looked around the room that was now decorated by the flowers he had bought. It made him smile a little.

He took the chair that Kiba had been sitting in and moved it closer to Hinata. He placed it near her bed. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. For some reason he felt pleasure while he was close to her in her time of need.

He looked over her seemingly lifeless body. She had changed a lot in the past few years. She had grown into her more mature body. Her hair was longer and flowed down her shoulders. Her skin was a pale white that glowed making her seem as though she was an angel.

Naruto's eyes were glued to her. Not in the sense of perversion as Jiraiya would have done, but more in a caring sense.

Naruto pulled out a scroll that he held in his pocket. He unrolled it and placed his hand on the seal that was at the very center. He focused some chakra into his hand and in an instant many boxes appeared out of nowhere. Many of them were simple comforts like food and some basic necessities. Naruto having spent a lot of time in the hospital knew that what they supplied for the patients weren't the best products in the world.

He smiled as he looked around the room knowing that when Hinata woke up she was going to love every bit of it.

Amongst many of the gifts that were laid out for Hinata to see the instant she woke up, a small box stood out from all of the others. It was a simple white box that had a red ribbon tied around it to keep it closed.

On the other side of town back in the Hokage's office Tsunade had a few more questions for Raiko. She was still severely curious as to everything that was going on.

"Well Raiko I know you are not going to like this but I am going to have to keep some ANBU guard on you for a little while as long as you are in the village" said Tsunade.

"Please do you really think that the ANBU are going to be able to keep up with everything that I do" said Raiko with a rather sarcastic tone.

Even though the way he responded to her pissed Tsunade off, she knew too well that he was right.

"Not to mention the fact that I don't think that you have any ANBU that are brave enough to trail me" said Raiko with a smirk on his face.

"Well then if you won't have the ANBU trail you, you are going to have to life in the spare room of the Hokage mansion" replied Tsunade.

"Are you trying to get me closer to you Lady Godaime" questioned Raiko. He tried to act serious as he asked but his true intentions could be heard in his tone of voice.

Tsunade's face turned a bright red and she clenched her fist in anger.

"LISTEN HEAR YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH" shouted Tsunade in anger. "I WANT YOU TO ANSWER A FEW MORE QUESTIONS AND THEN I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNTIL THE MEETING WITH THE COUNCIL UNDERSTOOD?"

Raiko couldn't help but laugh. "I'll answer whatever questions that I can."

"Good" said Tsunade. "First off, can you please explain to me how you know all about this ten tails bullshit?"

"Why don't you just take that scroll from him" said a voice from the window.

There in the window stood a white haired man dressed in red clothing.

"Jiraiya where the hell have you been" questioned Tsunade.

"Oh did you really miss me that much" replied Jiraiya. He had a fake tone of happiness in his voice. "Maybe you can greet me with a welcome back kiss." With that Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade with open arms and puckered lips.

Tsunade with an instant reaction smacked him across the face making him fly towards the wall. There was a loud thud as the side of his face collided with the wall.

"Ouch…that kind of hurt" said Jiraiya as he slid down the wall.

"SERVES YA RIGHT YA….wait what did he say about a scroll" questioned Tsunade. She had been oblivious to what Jiraiya had said in her fit of anger.

"I think he would be refereeing to this" said Raiko. As he did he pulled out a small blues scroll. It had been worn down and was ragged. It was very old.

"What exactly is it" questioned Tsunade.

"Well if I had to take a guess" started Jiraiya as he stood back up. "I would take it to be a former procession of the Sage of Six Paths."

"And you would be correct Lord Jiraiya" said Raiko.

"You expect me to believe that you are in possession of a scroll that once belonged to the Sage of Six Paths" said Tsunade with a disbelieving tone.

"If you don't believe me" said Raiko. "Take a look at it for yourself." As he said this he tossed to scroll in Tsunade's direction.

Tsunade caught the scroll. She just couldn't believe that he had such a precious scroll.

He jaw nearly hit the ground when she opened the scroll and saw the signature on the bottom. There written in fine calligraphy was "The Sage of Six Paths".

She looked at Raiko questioningly.

"Many years ago when I was just a young boy" started Raiko. "I was trained by a strange Ninjutsu master. He never told me his name in all of my years training with him. He told me to call him Sensei and nothing else. He took me under his wing and taught me everything that he knew. He even helped me create some of my own jutsu. At the time when I turned sixteen he took me to a cave out in the middle of nowhere. He looked at me and said that he had only hours if not minutes left. He told me that he had found me and trained me for a purpose. He said I was special. He sat me down and handed me that scroll. He told me that he himself was a descendent of the Sage of Six Paths. He looked deep into my eyes and told me what I was, a Jinchuuriki."

Everyone in the room was speechless. This was a rather large tale and it took every bit of their mental capacities to try and not only listen to it but to try and comprehend it.

"Why would he keep this secret from the known world" questioned Tsunade. "If he had knowledge that something like this could happen then why did he try and tell the Nations. We all could have tried to do something to stop it."

"That's just the thing" said Raiko. "There was no unity among any of the nations at the time. Let's be realistic here, the only real allies that Konoha has is Suna and that is only thanks to the friendship of the boy and the Kazekage."

He was right. Most of the other Nations really didn't want anything to do with Konoha. They had tried to break away from having any formal form of conversation with them over the past few years. The main reason being that most of the other Kages didn't like Tsunade. They main reason was that she was a woman and they felt she had no place of such power. The other being that she was willing to speak her mind.

Tsunade took in a deep breath and sighed. She had no idea what to do in a situation like this. There was no way for her to keep any sort of control. It was maddening.

She sat in her chair and hung her head low. She was forcing tears back in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Raiko" said Jiraiya his hand now on Tsunade in a caring way. A change of pace from his normal perversion. "You seem to know the most about what is going on right now. I think it is obvious to me and Tsunade that we are going to need your help. Konoha has been in shambles since the killing of The Third. It can't take any more blows. Will you help this village? Will you stand by not only it but by its leaders?"

Raiko looked at Jiraiya with an emotionless stare. He then looked down to Tsunade whom hadn't lifted her head. He knew that she was trying to give the impression of being strong by hiding her confusion and sadness. In many ways he admired this.

"Lord Jiraiya I will help the village of Konohagakure" said Raiko.

A smile appeared on the face of Jiraiya.

Tsunade also felt a slight bit of relief come over her.

"I will help the village of Konohagakure" began Raiko again. "On one single condition…"

Naruto was still sitting by Hinata's side. She had yet to awaken. She seemed a little more at peace now. She wasn't stirring around in her bed and she hadn't made much noise at all. She was breathing normally and looked to be in a resting sleep.

Naruto felt somewhat relaxed now that she didn't seem to be in much pain.

The food that Naruto had bought for Hinata was still laid out only now it had some plastic covering on it to make sure it didn't go bad. Since he had the intentions of making sure that all of the food was for her he had stuck to his normal diet of ramen. A good ten to twelve cups of instant ramen was enough for him.

The day was turning into night but, Naruto had no intentions of leaving the hospital at all. He planned to be there the very second that Hinata woke up.

As he sat in his chair so close to Hinata he looked towards the window. He could see the sun setting on the other side of the village. It was radiant. Colors filled the sky.

"I wish you could see this Hinata" said Naruto. "You would really like it."

His eyes soon became teary. He began to contemplate how he had been so cruel to her for that one moment in time. A moment he always wished he could take back. After he had killed Sasuke he hadn't been himself. He had let the pain and anguish get to him. His mind had begun to transform and mold itself around the thought that he was an evil and horrible person, and when someone tried to tell home otherwise he shunned them away.

_Ill make it up to you somehow Hinata, _thought Naruto to himself.

With this last though his eyelids became heavy and his head dipped. He was falling asleep.

While Naruto was fighting off the sandman, Hinata was having a fight of her own

Inside of Hinata's mind she was battling an unknown foe.

There was darkness all around her. Wound covered her body. Cuts, scrapes, bumps, bruises, she had them all.

With her Byakugan activated and kunai in hand she was trying to defend herself with all of her might.

With a sudden flash of light Hinata was blinded and felt a sharp pain on her arm.

When she could see clearly again she looked down to her arm to see that she had been wounded again.

She was in a state of shock. No matter what she did or how hard she tried she could not defend herself. Even her Byakugan could not help her.

_How am I supposed to fight an enemy like this, _thought Hinata to herself. _No matter what I do I can't see to attack or defend. I just want to go home._

With that last thought Hinata dropped to her knees and began to cry. She had images of her home, her family, and most of all Naruto race through her thoughts. She didn't want to die. She wanted to feel the warmth of the sun and be able to talk to Naruto just one last time.

"Oh how pathetic", said a voice in the darkness. "Is the little princess bitch gonna cry?"

With those words Hinata jumped up. She twirled around searching for where the voice had come from.

Suddenly she felt a palm strike her chest and it sent her flying.

After she had landed Hinata had almost no feeling in her body. She was barely able to life her head up to see a sight she couldn't believe.

Now standing over Hinata was…Herself. A complete copy of Hinata was standing over her.

"You are truly pathetic", said the copy Hinata. "What makes you think you could ever be with anyone let alone Naruto. You can't fight of me and now you're crying. He would never love you."

The real Hinata could only remain silent. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was no way for her to be with Naruto. Maybe she was pathetic just like not only her but her father had always told her. Always in the way and never able to help.

"She is right Hinata whatever could make you think I would fall in love with you", said another very familiar voice in the darkness.

Hinata looked to the left and there standing was her one and only love Naruto.

"You're too weak Hinata", said the doppelganger Naruto. "If I am gonna be Hokage someday I need a woman by my side that can handle the job of being my wife, not some worthless whore that can't even talk to me."

"You couldn't be more right my dear", said the fake Hinata. "But, that's why you have me."

With that the doppelganger Hinata and Naruto stood closer to each other and entered a passionate kiss, one that the real Hinata had always dreamed of being able to share with Naruto.

As the kiss ended Naruto looked down to Hinata.

"Why don't you just to me a favor," he said. "Why not just let us kill you so we can go on with our lives and be happy? No one wants you alive so what's the point? I'll even do it for you, nice and quick."

Those last words made her snap back to herself.

She quickly threw a kunai and it struck its target. It embedded itself into the skull of the fake Naruto.

The other Hinata gave a shriek of terror as the lifeless body of the fake Naruto fell backward.

"What have you done" yelled the other Hinata.

"I got rid of a phony" yelled back the real Hinata. "The real Naruto stands by all his friends. He helps then when they are in need. He would never offer to kill anyone of his precious people!"

In an instant the doppelganger vanished. A small amount of light shined just above Hinata.

All of her injuries slowly began to heal.

_Hinata…._

She heard a voice in the distance.

_Hinata…._

She heard the voice again.

_Hinata…._

She recognized the voice. It was Naruto!

"Naruto?"

Hinata opened her eyes to a plain white ceiling. She felt weak. She had almost no energy.

She slowly began to sit up in her hospital bed.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached to it and felt some sort of scaring. She would deal with it later. She was too weak to worry about anything.

As she got to a sitting position she looked down to her left.

Lying there with a hand on hers and his head down was Naruto.

A slight blush took over Hinata's face.

She then decided to look around the room. She was in awe of what she saw.

There were dozens of tiger lilies at the foot of her bed. Different assortments of food and chocolates were all around her. There were even some that contained some of the finest body soaps and lotions.

Amongst all the boxes, Hinata had somehow missed a tiny white box near the top of the pile.

Had Naruto bought all of this for her?

"Hinata…." said a sleeping Naruto.

Hinata's eyes were then drawn to the sleeping shinobi.

He was in a deep sleep and seemed to be thinking of her.

Hinata carefully slipped back down under her sheets. She pulled his hand that had been holding hers and brought it close to her.

With a big smile on her face she said "Naruto…" in reply and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Just outside the window Raiko stood on the limb of a tree watching the occurrence of Hinata awakening.

"Well I'll be damned" said Raiko to himself. "She survived. What are the odds of that."

"Slim to none I am going to assume" said a voice near Raiko.

"How long have you been here Lord Jiraiya" asked Raiko.

"Long enough to see that sappy bit" said Jiraiya.

"I hope that they will be able to gain strength from each other" said Raiko. "These next few days, weeks, and maybe even months are going to be really hard on each of them."

"They will both overcome everything" said Jiraiya. "They are both stringer then they seem."

Raiko chuckled.

"What's so funny" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't you see the irony in this" said Raiko as he pointed into the hospital room.

"What do you mean irony" asked Jiraiya.

"Konoha's demon and Konoha's angel…In love" said Raiko.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There were a few parts in here that i know could be better written i just didnt know quite how to reword them. None the less i think this chapter turned out pretty well. I cant wait to get back into the groove of writing and get more of this story out. If there are any errors please point them out to me. I take all of what you guys say to heart and use it to make my writing better. Please review and let me know how i did. Enjoy life everybody! Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 5: A few Realizations!

**Whoa wait...did he actually post a new chapter! FINALLY! Yes yes i know it has been awhile. For now just read! Ill explain after the chapter OK? ^.^**

Rays of sunlight began to pierce through the windows of Konoha's hospital. It began to warm the body of our favorite blonde headed ninja: Naruto.

Naruto felt the warmth on his cheeks. His eyelids began to flutter as he awoke. His back and neck were stiff. He couldn't even remember when or how he fell asleep.

He heard a soft breathing sound. One of someone in a peaceful sleep.

As his eyes adjusted to the newly found light he looked directly in front of him. He saw the sleeping face of Hinata. They were so close he could feel the heat emanating from her skin.

Startled Naruto jumped back across the room hitting the floor with a rather hard thump.

He looked to see if Hinata had awakened. She lay in her bed peacefully sleeping away as though nothing had happened.

Naruto slowly stood up and headed for the door. He exited into the quiet hallway.

As he looked around there seemed to be a lack of nurses in the hospital.

_Must be shift changes _thought Naruto.

Naruto began to ponder what best it would be for him to do today. After looking down at his filthy clothes he figured he should shower and change before anything else.

With that he raced back to his apartment

In the Hokage's office Tsunade wearily sat down in her chair and looked at the mounds of paperwork she had for the day.

"Lady Godaime I think all of that paper work is the least of your worries" said a voice from behind Tsunade.

She twirled her chair around in an instant ready to attack whomever was there be they a foe.

Standing there was Raiko.

"You know it's not smart to sneak up on me like that" said Tsunade. "The last time Jiraiya did that he ended up flying outside the village."

"Lady Godaime your petty threats may keep most of your shinobi in line but they mean nothing to me" said Raiko in a monotonous voice. "It would take no effort at all to kill you."

Tsunade was stunned by his statement. She had never met a ninja so bold as to stand up to her with no fear of her strength. It was a first to say the least.

"I stopped by this morning to give you some good news" said Raiko in a slightly upbeat tone. "The Hyuuga girl woke up late last night."

"Did she seem alright!" blurted out Tsunade.

"She seemed fine" replied Raiko. "I think she was more startled by the fact that the boy had fallen asleep at her side. She ended up snuggling up to him and falling back to sleep."

Tsunade felt relief flow through her. She was glad that Hinata had survived what she was told was an amazing ordeal.

"I would ask that later today you gather the boy, the Hyuuga, and the pup so that I may question them as well as fill them in on a few details of what they are going to go through" said Raiko.

"What do you mean what they are going to go through" questioned Tsunade.

"Well besides the fact that the boy is one of Its main targets" started Raiko. "Do you really think that It is going to lose a kill?"

Across Konoha Naruto was exiting his apartment. He was clean with a new set of clothes on. He felt slightly refreshed.

He looked onward towards the sun and for the first time in years he felt… peaceful.

His moment of peace was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. He could think of only one thing that would fill that empty spot. Ichiraku's ramen.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened as she felt her weakened body begin to ache in her movements. It was even somewhat of a strain to open her eyes.

She slowly began to try and sit up. She heard a cracking in her spine. Most of her body was stiff not only from exhaustion but also from the very uncomfortable hospital bed.

Her mind was flooded with the memories of her momentary consciousness from the night prior.

Her eyes darted around the room looking for Naruto. She was saddened to see that he was no longer there.

_Was it all just a dream _thought Hinata.

She rested her back against the wall. She then took a second look around the room. She noticed all of the small gifts that were surrounding her, the most prominent being the flowers.

She blushed slightly.

_No it wasn't a dream. He really was here. Sleeping next to me… _thought Hinata.

She decided to go ahead and look at what he had brought her. She slowly made her way out of bed being careful not to strain her tired muscles.

She walked over to the mounds of boxes that lay before her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There was so much. Anything she could ever need while she was away from home. All the finest products. They were all so expensive.

She started moving all of her gifts around when she noticed a small white box. It was wrapped together with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

It looked just like the one that she…

Naruto walked through the village with a new found spring in his step. His mood had been lightened.

He approached his favorite ramen stand with a large smile on his face.

"Hey old man!" cried out Naruto. "Start up the stove your best customer is here."

He walked underneath the curtain at the front of the shop. His smile turned to a sudden look of confusion.

"Naruto?" questioned Ayame.

Behind the counter was of course Ayame, but with her was another new person. Someone Naruto had never seen before. He was an older man but no where near the age of Teuchi.

"I was just stopping by to get a bowl of ramen" said Naruto. "Who is this guy?"

Ayame looked at Naruto with a look of confusion and sadness.

"Naruto I thought someone would have told you" said Ayame. "My father died about 2 years ago. Age as well as how hard he had worked over his life caught up to him."

Naruto was stunned. Had he been that out of tune with the entire village that he had let it slip past him that the one person to first show him some kind of care as a child had had passed on?

Naruto felt an ache in his heart. His first ever true friend had died and he hadn't even known.

"Ayame... I had no idea..." said Naruto looking to the ground. "Had I known...I'd"

"It's OK Naruto." said Ayame. "My father was more worried about you not coming to get ramen no matter how upset you were."

Naruto got a slight smile on his face. Even after all this time the old man still worried about him.

"Well" started Naruto. "Would you mind if I had a bowl real quick before I head out to take care of a few things"

Ayame gave him a reassuring smile.

Hinata was about to open the white box when there was knock at the door. Who could be visiting her? She sat down the box.

"C Come in" stuttered Hinata.

The door slowly creeped open. Hinata was a little frightened as to whom it might be. Aside from the obvious no one knew she was there.

As the door opened to its entirety there was none other than Raiko standing before her.

Hinata began to tense up not knowing who this person was.

Raiko gave her a confused look and then realized that she had no idea who he was.

"Relax young Hyuuga" said Raiko in a soft tone. "There is no reason for you to be afraid of me. I am a friend. As a matter of fact I helped save your life."

Hinata found herself with nothing to say. Some strange person had just entered her hospital room and told her he helped save her life. How was she supposed to react?

"I see that you have found all of the gifts the boy brought you" , said Raiko.

Hinata simply shook her head yes.

"Still a little to timid to talk hmm?" questioned Raiko. "Maybe these with help"

Raiko held up a bag containing freshly baked cinnamon rolls.

Naruto briskly walked through the streets of the village heading his way back to the hospital. Everything around him seemed to be a little more detailed.

He had been in his depression for so long that he hadn't noticed many of the minute details.

New shops had opened, some went out of business, and there seemed to be many a new villager in the town.

One of the strangest things of all was that he seemed to be getting less dirty looks from the villagers. So many new people had arrived that no one knew his past.

It was a strange feeling. One he would have to get used to. Though Naruto didn't think it would take too long to do so.

Hinata tried to hide her excitement but a small "eep" of happiness escaped her mouth.

"I thought that might brighten your morning" said Raiko with a slight smile. "I too have a bit of a weakness for these things. There are plenty so eat up"

Hinata was still timid but decided to try the rolls anyway.

Raiko handed her a paper plate that he had brought with him and let her grab her own rolls. She took five.

Raiko merely smiled and enjoyed a few rolls himself as he watched the young Hyuuga engorge herself.

When she had finished she blushed a little, knowing how she had just eaten.

"Relax" said Raiko. "Everyone needs a moment, every now and then, to just relax and not worry about having to be proper. I know how the Hyuuga's normally make there clansmen and clanswomen keep up such a high standard of living. You need not worry about me thinking any less of you merely because you enjoyed your favorite food."

This made Hinata smile. Being in the main branch of the Hyuuga she always had to act uptight and maintain a very strong air of "decency" as her father called it.

"I If you don't mind me asking sir" started Hinata. "Who are you exactly?"

Raiko smirked.

"My name is Raiko" said Raiko. "I am a friend and an ally. You will know more of me soon enough. For now try and rest some more you will see me again soon enough."

Hinata had a confused look on her face.

"J just out of curiosity" started Hinata. "How exactly did you know my favorite food was cinnamon rolls?"

Raiko raised an eyebrow "Attentive now aren't we?" Hinata blushed slightly. "When I come into a village I make it a personal matter to learn about every single ninja who lives in it, and I mean all of them. I usually just look at the files that the village leader keeps. Its not so hard getting into the Hokage's files."

Hinata widened her eyes at that statement.

"As I said I am and ally and mean no one in this village harm" said Raiko. "Matter of fact I intend to help protect it."

Hinata went to ask another question but Raiko raised a hand to stop her.

"That is enough for now, you will be able to ask me all the questions you want later" said Raiko.

With that Raiko got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Ms. Hyuuga" said Raiko. "Be ready to leave the hospital soon."

With that he was off.

Naruto entered the hospital. He couldn't stand the feeling of the place. Being in a hospital always gave him the creeps.

He looked around noticing that more nurses were around. Down the hall he noticed his pink haired friend was preparing for a shift.

"Sakura!" yelled out Naruto.

Sakura spun around gaining a giant smile on her face seeing Naruto.

Naruto ran up to his friend and embraced her.

Sakura was a little stunned for a second but she soon returned the hug.

"Well good morning Naruto" said Sakura. "You seem really happy this morning."

"Oh I am kinda happy" said Naruto. "But I am a little sad too I guess. I missed a few things while I was avoiding everyone. Who would have thought the old man would have...passed"

Naruto frowned a little.

Sakura knew exactly who he was talking about. She had been the one who was over seeing Teuchi while he was staying at the hospital.

"Hey Naruto" started Sakura. "Its not your fault. Not many people knew. It took a few weeks before even Iruka found out. He was more worried about you anyway."

Naruto smiled a little. The old man had been one of the closest things he had to family, apart from JiJi, when he was little.

"Hey Naruto" stared Sakura.

Naruto looked to her waiting for her question.

"You said it would be good for me and Kakashi to come see you some time. I have tomorrow off and Kakashi...well he does what he wants outside of missions. So I was wondering if maybe we could stop by your place tomorrow?" asked Sakura. She seemed to be a little worried about asking the question.

Naruto smiled.

"Of course you can" Naruto exclaimed. "Why wouldn't two of my most important people be able to come over to my house for a visit?"

Sakura smiled and relaxed.

"Good" Sakura exclaimed. "We will be over at one, and when I say we I mean I. Kakashi will most likely be over at about two thirty."

They both laughed at the fact that there teacher could still be so late.

"Hey Sakura I gotta get to Hinata's room to see how she is doing" started Naruto. "But ill see you tomorrow, or maybe even later."

At his last word Naruto ran down that hall, excited to see if Hinata had awoken.

Sakura watched him race off. He seemed a little like the old Naruto. Even still she could tell that he had his feelings of sadness buried down deep.

She frowned slightly.

_Will things ever be the same again Naruto _thought Sakura.

Naruto slid to a stop in front Hinata's room. He heard voices inside.

He could tell one was Hinata which made him ecstatic. The other was familiar but Naruto was too giddy to think about it.

With a quick movement of his hand Naruto opened the door.

"HEY DIDNT ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK" screamed Kiba.

"Kiba... p please you shouldn't yell in a hospital" Hinata said with a quiet tone.

"Sorry Hinata" started Kiba "And as for you Dobe I thought I told you to come get me if anything changed with Hinata! She is obviously awake and I would think you would come get me for that!"

"Listen here kibble breath" began Naruto "I was going to come get you after I got back. I wanted to make sure Hinata was actually awake before getting you. She was asleep when I left. She needs rest you know that!"

Kiba was angry for the kibble comment but "humphed" and looked away.

"Anyways, how are you Hinata?" asked Naruto smiling towards her.

Hinata tried to speak but her words were caught in her throat.

_Come on Hinata _She thought to herself _After all this time and acting so tough the second he talks to you you cant even utter a syllable!_

"Hinata?" said Naruto in a questioning tone.

Kiba grew a smirk on his face.

"Her silence should tell ya Narutard" Kiba began. "She doesn't want you here, so why don't you just go back to hiding in that shit hole of an apartment of yours!"

Hinata grew wide eyed at Kiba's statement but still could not find words to say.

Naruto could only look down in despair.

_He's probably right _thought Naruto. _After the way I have treated her I wouldn't want to be around me either._

Only Hinata noticed the tear that ran down his cheek.

"I guess Ill go then" said Naruto. "Goodbye Lady Hyuuga. Goodbye Kiba"

Naruto turned, walked out the door and closed it gently behind him.

Kiba grinned in victory.

"Thank Kami"said Kiba "Now what were we talking about before Hin"

"Get out" said Hinata in an furious tone.

"Wait what?" Kiba questioned

"I SAID GET OUT!" Hinata screamed

In an instance Hinata began throwing anything she could at Kiba as he tried to run out the door. Boxes upon boxes of the gifts Naruto had given her flew through the air all aimed at Kiba's head.

Naruto after closing the door ran through the halls, a few tears on his face.

_Who was I to think she could forgive me _thought Naruto. I'm_ not worth her time. Hell I'm not worth anyone's time. Iv been such a fool._

As Naruto was running he didn't notice as he brushed past Sakura.

She swirled around to see him running out the door of the hospital. She couldn't help but notice the few tears fly off of his face as he ran.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out but to no avail. Naruto kept running, oblivious to the world.

"What happened?" Sakura thought out loud.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

The scream was heard through out the hospital. It was soon accompanied buy the sounds of crashing and a scared Kiba dashing out of the room.

"What did I say this time?" said Kiba as he too ran past Sakura and out of the hospital.

"Hinata whats-" Sakura began to say as she entered the door. She was stopped by seeing a crying Hinata hugging her knees and miscellaneous items skewed across the room.

"I couldn't say one word to him" Hinata said through the tears.

Sakura was stunned to see her in such a state.

"What happened Hinata?" questioned Sakura with a serious tone. She sat on the bed putting an arm around her.

Hinata proceeded to try her best to explain to Sakura what happened through her tears. She began with how she had woken up in the night and found Naruto sleeping near her. She was over joyed for that to happen. When she awoke again Kiba was there. It was at that point that Hinata began to sob even worse. She told Sakura how she couldn't reply to Naruto and what Kiba had said to him.

To say Sakura was furious... was an immense understatement.

"Now he probably thinks that I hate him" Hinata sobbed.

Sakura was clenching her fist so tight she began to draw blood.

"Don't worry Hinata" started Sakura in a pleasant tone. "Ill go talk to him and straighten this up"

Hinata looked up to Sakura with a face of disbelief.

"I just got my friend back and I am not going to lose him again" said Sakura. "Ill be back later to check up on you"

With that Sakura dashed out of the room.

_After I'm done making sure Naruto will be OK _thought Sakura, I'm_ going to find that mangy mut and neuter him!_

__**Writing that last sentence made me hurt!**

**Alright so I owe a little bit of an explanation. Since the last update alot of stuff has happened. To shorten it down: I was finishing high school, got hospitalized for a little bit, lost my job, had to move, and on top of that i just really couldn't get myself to write. I do apologize and am going to try and get myself unto a little bit of a writing schedule. By that i mean update as often as i can which should be a little more often then every few months.**

**So as for my next chapter I can say that we will get more info on IT as well as Raiko. Some more story developments shall occur! Time to get things a rollin!**

**On a side note i have gotten wind of this whole thing with FanFiction getting rid of stories that have Lemons and Violence. That is the most idiotic thing i have ever heard. There are actually books that have the same amount of violence and sex as any fanficiton does! Any petition against this go ahead and mark me on it!**

**Any who i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! As always if you find some sort of error of any kind let me know! Dont forget to leave me a review on how i am doing! I appreciate it! NOW GO GET SOME RAMEN! DATTEBAYO!**


	7. Chapter 6: Life! Is is worth it?

**Alright folks its time for another update! Now i just wanted to mention a few things before you get to reading. I made this chapter a bit shorter because i wanted the meating with the Hokage to be the main focus of the next chapter. Also in the next two chapter there is going to be a time skip. Each of the time skips will be one week each. Its just to g****et the story going a little bit more. I will most likely never use time skips unless there is supposed to some amount of time before another major even or something along those lines.**

** I also wanted to thank LeafRanger for his continued support of my story.**

** I also wanted to address something that Ryuujin96 brought up. Remember my characters are a little of from canon. Mine are mentally pained. Hinata would have said something to Naruto in the hospital this is true but take into account that this is the first time she has even seen Naruto in years let alone talk to him. Also the last time they spoke Naruto was angry with her. Kiba to me while he is friends with people he can often be a bit of ass to people. Rest assured that Kiba's development will give a little more reason for him being ass. I was originally thinking of having Hinata go after Naruto but then i began to think that with the way i have set her up as being pained by what he did and also the fact that again this is the first time she has even seen him in years i figured with Hinata's fragile emotions that she may not have been able to react to the whole situation. I sent Sakura really because i plan to have her still being really close to Naruto. Only as a friend though, but still close to him. I would**

**One last thing i apologize to anyone who might get offended at the thoughts or acts of suicide. Now that all of that is settled...ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha again. This time it was back towards his apartment. The words Kiba had spoken dug deep into Naruto. He realized he had missed a lot over the years he had been in his hiding as well as he knew he had to try and make things up to his precious people. Hinata especially so.<p>

He had not been there when his first real friend Teuchi died. He had not been there as a friend to Sakura or Kakashi. He had not been there to aid Tsunade in her dealings as Hokage. Worst of all he let Hinata think he hated her for years.

As Naruto ran he kept his head held low, hiding his tears from anyone who might be able to see them.

Ayame saw Naruto running by. She began to call out to him but he seemed to lost to the world for her to try.

As Naruto grew closer to his home his thoughts only raced faster and faster in his mind.

_I am such a fool_ thought Naruto. _To think that she would want to say anything to me after what I did to her. I would be lucky if she can even look my way again._

_Why should I even try to go out anymore. Kiba is right. I should just go hide away again. No one here wants me. _

_Sakura and Kakashi...Kakashi hasn't spoken to me since...Sasuke. _

_Why would Sakura want to see me either. Like she said that day...it was all my fault._

_Tsunade...She hasnt even tried to talk to me. She probably doesnt want me to even show my face around her. _

_Not even...Not even Jiraiya... My sensei hasnt even shown he cares..._

_Why do I bother with anything... why do I bother... with life..._

With those last thoughts Naruto reached his apartment. With all the haste in the world he quickly opened the door, let himself in, and shut it behind him closing himself off from the world once again.

* * *

><p>A breathless Sakura was starting to worry. She had lost track of Naruto and couldn't find him. She decided to try and look in the one place she was sure he would be: Ichiraku's Ramen.<p>

Sakura pushed past the curtain panting for breath.

Ayame had heard the curtain open and was prepared to serve a customer.

"Welcome what can i- Sakura?" said Ayame. "By Kami you look as though you've ran a marathon! Whats going on?"

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath before replying.

"I am looking for Naruto" said Sakura. "Something happened at the hospital and he went running. I cant find him anywhere."

"He ran by just a few minutes ago" said Ayame. "I was going to call out to him but something seemed off. He seemed oblivious to everything. What happened? Is he going to be OK?"

Sakura looked down to the ground. She clenched her fist tight remembering what Hinata had told her about what Kiba had said to Naruto.

"He should be fine" Sakura lied. "I think he was just a little bit startled."

Sakura put a slight smile on her face trying to reassure Ayame. She didn't want her worrying about Naruto anymore than needed. Ayame was overloaded with work after her fathers death.

"Ok" started Ayame. "Just make sure he knows he should come by more often for ramen. I miss him a lot..."

Sakura looked at Ayame. She could tell that she was truly sad. As far as Sakura knew Ayame had only her father as family. No one had ever seen her out on a date or even with friends. Naruto was really all she had.

"I will just please" started Sakura. "Dont over do it."

With a smile from Ayame, Sakura once again raced of knowing where Naruto was.

_I just hope he listens to me _thought Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on his couch. His apartment was dark. He had all the windows block by shades and he had no lights on.<p>

In front of him on a small coffee table was a bottle of Sake. It was something he had stolen out of Tsunade's office when he was younger. She always got upset when her bottle of Sake was missing. He had stashed it away in his room planning on giving it back to Tsunade as a present of sorts.

_I dont really think that she is gonna want it back now _thought Naruto.

He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle.

He stared at it for a few minutes.

"Old enough to die" started Naruto to himself. "Old enough to drink."

He popped the top of the bottle and took one big swig.

* * *

><p>Sakura finally managed to get to Naruto's place.<p>

_Not to self _Sakura thought. _Do some stamina training._

She slowly approached the door. She noticed that the blinds to the front windows were shut.

She reached for the handle only to find it locked.

_But he never locks his door _thought Sakura.

"Go away" shouted Naruto from inside the apartment. The words were slurred.

"Naruto open up!" Sakura shouted. "Its me please let me in."

"Why would I let you in Sakura?" asked Naruto. "You feel like punching me across the village or something?"

"Naruto I just want to talk" Sakura said. "Please?"

Sakura heard no reply for several mintues.

"Cant a guy just kill himself in peace" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened at that statement.

Acting on instinct she charged up her foot with chakra and kicked the door in.

She gasped from what she saw in front of her.

There was any empty bottle of Sake on the ground. Naruto was hunched over, a kunai in one hand, and his jacket rolled up on one the other.. There were scars on his wrist showing that he had cut himself many times. Naruto had been slashing at his wrist. The only thing keeping him from bleeding out was the healing factor the Kyuubi gave him.

"You just cant leave me alone Sakura" said Naruto not even bothering to look up.

All Sakura could do was hold her hands over her mouth and begin to cry.

Naruto took another slice at his wrist. The sound of metal slicing skin was heard. The cut was deep and bleed rather quickly, but it was healed in a matter of seconds.

"Damned Fox" said Naruto. "Its cause of him I get put through all this and now I cant even end the pain."

Sakura began to walk to Naruto but he held up his kunai in protest.

"Leave me be" said Naruto. "Wouldn't you be happy if I did this? I killed Sasuke. Its my fault he isn't here. You said it yourself."

"Naruto..." said Sakura through her tears. "It's not your fault. I was just upset."

"Liar" said Naruto bluntly.

"No no im not lying Naruto" said Sakura. She had to force the words out a lump in her throat.

Naruto took another harder gash at his wrist.

"DAMN IT FOX WILL YOU QUIT IT" screamed Naruto.

With renewed rage Naruto began cutting himself furiously. Each cut spurting blood and then healing. Naruto was almost to the point of cutting off his own hand.

Sakura ran to his side and pulled him into an embrace.

Naruto slowly stopped the cutting motion on his wrist. At first Naruto was tense. He didnt know how to react. After a few minutes Naruto slowly started to cry and his hand dropped the kunai.

His sobbing was all that could be heard in the apartment..

Sakura laid her head on his should and began crying even more.

"I'm so sorry Naruto..." said Sakura. "Iv been a horrible friend."

This words made something snap in Naruto. His crying suddenly stopped. His body was tense again. He quickly stood up bringing Sakura with him only to shove her down.

Sakura looked up at him wondering what she had said. The only thing she saw was that his eyes were now red and had black slits in them.

"A BAD FRIEND" started Naruto with a shout. "YOU WERE NO FRIEND AT ALL! I MADE A PROMISE OUT OF LOVE TO YOU AND WHEN I COULDNT FULFIL IT YOU TREATED ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! LIKE I WAS A DEMON! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!? DO YOU THINK I AM A DE-"

Naruto was cut off by a punch to the side of the face. He was knocked unconscious.

The fist that had struck him belonged to Raiko.

"Iv seen enough of this" said Raiko. He walked over and picked up Naruto over his shoulder. He looked at the bloody kunai. "How pathetic."

"Who are you!?" questioned Sakura with authority. "Put Naruto down!"

Raiko only smirked before he sushined away.

* * *

><p>Hinata was still in her hospital bed. She was hugging her knees whilst she looked out the window. Her thoughts had not trailed off of what had transpired with Kiba and Naruto.<p>

_Why didnt I say anything_ thought Hinata. _I could have told him to say. I could of just said hi. _

Hinata felt her tears begin to slowly fall down her cheeks.

There was a knock on her door. Thinking that I might be Naruto again she wiped her tears away and looked to the door.

"You may enter" said Hinata.

Neji walked through the door with his usual emotionless face. He was carrying a small bag with him.

"Lady Hinata" Neji said as he bowed.

"Oh hello Neji" said Hinata. She had a smile on her face but her tone was that of disappointment.

Neji took note of this. "I am sorry to have disturbed you" began Neji before Hinata cut him off.

"No no no its ok Neji. I just have a lot on my mind. It is nice to see you."

"I am glad to see that you are ok after your injury in the mission" said Neji. "It must have been severe."

_He doesnt know anything that happened to me _thought Hinata.

"I didnt want to disturb you while you rested but I was ordered by the Hokage to bring you a set of clothes and to let you know that you are to immediately report to her office" said Neji.

Neji walked to Hinata and handed her the bag.

"I will have someone come and get all of these...gifts" said Neji as he looked around the room.

Hinata had the small white box with the ribbon on it near her side. She pushed it under her sheets to hide it. She didnt want anyone else to get a hold of it. Not even her own family.

"Thank you Neji" started Hinata. "Ill get to the Hokage as soon as possible."

Neji nodded and then bowed. While he was still bowing Neji spoke. "Please be more careful on your next mission Lady Hinata"

Hinata could here the caring tone in his voice. It was not often that Neji spoke to people like that. Hinata was touched that he cared for her.

"I will Neji" Hinata said with a half heartened smile.

After she spoke Neji stood tall with his emotionless face once again and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what the Hokage wants<em> thought Kiba. He was walking down the road leading to the Hokage's tower.

_It can be another mission I just got back. Not to mention what happened._

_Oh man what if found out about Hinata's little hissy fit. Watch now it will all be blamed on me!_

_Sometimes I just don't understand woman._

* * *

><p>Tsunade turned her chair when she heard the sound of a shushin.<p>

Raiko had appeared carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

Tsunade rose instantly. "What the hell happened!?"

Raiko gave a slight smirk. "Its one hell of a story ill tell you that much."

Raiko could feel the killing intent radiate off of Tsunade. It took a lot of power in him not to laugh.

"Tell me what happened" said Tsunade. Her voice was filled with anger.

"Well to put it shortly" Raiko began. "He was in his apartment, drunk off his ass from sake, there was a pink haired girl there and he was trying to slit his wrist."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she almost chocked on air.

"He was doing what" questioned Tsunade.

"Do I have to be more blunt with you" questioned Raiko as he raised his eyebrow. He then tossed Naruto "gently" onto a nearby couch. "He was slitting his wrist, trying to kill himself. You know now that I think about it the kunai he was using looked weird." Raiko rubbed his chin trying to think. "Yeah it was a little bit longer than usual and was a blue metal. It actually looked kind of neat except for all the blo-" Raiko stopped himself when he saw Tsunade's face.

She wasn't looking at Raiko. Her eyes were fixated upon Naruto. She had a hand over her mouth try to cover her sobs. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Raiko raised an eyebrow once again. He wasnt used to be around people that cared for one another.

"Its not your fault Tsunade" said a voice from the window.

"If not mine then who's" said Tsunade now fighting threw the tears.

"Well in actuality it is everyone's" said Jiraiya revealing himself. "There was a lot that everyone could have done to help him. We all kind of gave up on him. When he needed us most... we all left him. I can only hope that he forgives us."

Jiraiya walked to the back of Tsunade's chair and twirled it around. He got to one knee and looked at her straight in the eyes. For once he didnt have anything perverted planned. He was merely there to care for his teammate.

Tsunade fell onto him and began crying more viciously than before. She had always thought of Naruto as her little brother or maybe even a son. Deep down she felt like a failure as a parent.

"I realize that this is a rough time for everyone but" Raiko began. His tone was cold. "We still have things to take care of. I didn't bring him here just to let you know of his little attempt at his own life."

Tsunade looked up instantly at Raiko. At first it was out of anger. How could he speak so coldly about what Naruto had tried to do? Then she noticed how he was looking at Naruto. Even though he would never admit it he was saddened for the Naruto. Tsunade's anger subsided and she rose back into her chair. Jiraiya then stood behind her.

"We shall wait for the other two and then we can get started" said Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Hinata was just down the road from the Hokage's tower. She had been thinking an awful lot on hwo she was going to try and go talk to Naruto.<p>

She carried with her the small white box that had been one of her gifts.

She had tried to open it a few times but she was never able to get the nerve.

She looked up to realize that she was at the front door of the tower. She stopped herself as she tired to go in.

_Maybe I should open it now_ thought Hinata. _If I plan to see Naruto afterward then why not at least now what he got me. _

She too the ribbon in one hand and gently tugged it letting it fall to the ground. She placed her hand on top of the box. She took a deep breath and removed the top.

The only reaction she could muster up was a sudden gasp. She stare in awe of what was in the box.

Gently placed inside of the box was a kunai, but this kunai was different. It was slightly longer than the average kunai. It was lavender in color. What caught Hinata's attention the most was the white fox that was on the handle. It had lavender eyes to match the blade.

Hinata felt a rush of emotions. She felt overjoyed that Naruto would give her a gift so meaningful. She felt saddened that she had not said anything to him at the hospital. She felt anger towards Kiba for causing the event. Most of all... she felt loved.

She tucked the kunai away and walked into the tower.

_I will tell Naruto how I fell _thought Hinata. _I will make sure he knows that someone cares. I will be there for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes i know i know this is a pretty bad place to end off this chapter but as i said i want the meeting with Tsunade to be a major point and really have its own chapter. Plus i want the space to be able to go into great detail about things. There will be more talked about then just what happened to Hinata and Kiba in the forrest. <strong>_  
><em>

**Now before someone goes and says anything about Naruto being drunk let me explain. First he drank the whole bottle rather quickly and then soon after he began cutting himself. The way i see it is that the Kyuubi would more focus on Naruto's wounds then hi being drunk. Just thought i would let you all know! Oh and what did you think of me throwing in there that he was using the kunai Hinata gave him? Heh? Good job on my part?  
><strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed yourself. If you find some sort of error let me know with a review. If you dont find and error...well review anyway! Your feedback means alot to me! We are getting ever so close to the council meeting! ...Crap i have to write about those jackasses? Oh well...GO GET SOME RAMEN! DATTEBAYO!**


End file.
